


Drabble: When I Grow Up.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gregor could choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: When I Grow Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Gregor, what do you want to be when you grow up?_

If Gregor could choose -- which he can't, making this nothing but a depressing thought experiment, which he really shouldn't do, but fuck it, he's the Emperor, he can do what he pleases except that he can't, which is the entire problem -- if Gregor could choose, he would choose that broad Betan education Cordelia talks about in such glowing terms. He would choose intellectual discovery, choose breadth and depth, choose _everything_.

His life is so narrow, here between these walls. He would break them, if he could, and decide who he wants to be.

And he can't. But if he could...


End file.
